1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bus systems, and particularly to a bus system used in an electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In electronic devices such as computers, a variety of electrical components are generally connected to each other by a series of information channels known as a data bus, or simply a bus. Nowadays, buses are usually made of conductive metallic material such as copper.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical bus system 20 includes a plurality of copper wires 21. In a typical computer, the bus system 20 is used to connect a plurality of electrical components that are attached to a motherboard 22. A first circuit 23 and a socket 24 are fixed on the motherboard 22. The first circuit 23 and the socket 24 are connected to each other by the copper wires 21. A second circuit 25 can for example be a chip. The second circuit 25 is connected to the socket 24 by inserting chip pins of the second circuit 25 into the socket 24, thus connecting the first circuit 23 and the second circuit 25 and allowing data to be transmitted between them. A plurality of insulating layers 26 are further provided between every two adjacent copper wires 21 for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the copper wires 21.
However, with the development of electronics technology and communications technology, there is ongoing demand to increase a bandwidth and a transmission rate of data communication. Thus, the number of copper wires 21 of the bus system 20 may need to be increased with each new version of the motherboard 22 released. However, the circuit layout of the motherboard 22 with more copper wires 21 is correspondingly more complex, and the size of the motherboard 22 itself may need to be expanded. In addition, even though the insulating layers 26 are provided, EMI may still occur between the copper wires 21. Furthermore, when electronic signals transmit through the copper wires 21, heat is generated therein. Thus, there is loss energy through heat dissipation.
Therefore, bus systems which solve the above-described problems are desired.